The Lioness of Gryffindor
by desertlioness91
Summary: PoA: An age old pact must be fulfilled, and a lioness has come to do so. What happens when a TRUE pureblood enters hogwarts? Rated M for later chapters when I feel like getting creative with the fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything Harry Potter. The obviously original ideas and characters however, I DO own. So please, read, review, enjoy. Thank You! ~Desertlioness91**

...

**Ch.1 - Where the Sun Sets**

I find it funny to think that people like the Malfoys pride themselves as 'pure' blooded. It seems to me that every one has forgotten the most important thing in their heritages...that none of them are truly pure. Not like the Breeds of old. Witches and Wizards are nothing but humans with just a trickle of our blood flowing in their veins. No matter though. They still have a sort of upper hand on us. Years and years ago, there was a war between our kind, and theirs. They wanted so badly to contain the power we hold, but we couldn't give it to them, even if we wanted. Finally, the four great elders stepped forward with a pact for the humans. They were offered one female from each of our great clans. That female was mated to one of their males, and their offspring became what is today known as Witches and wizards.

However through years of marriages and relationships with both each other and the non magical beings they call muggles, the amount of magic blood in them runs thin, thus creating a boom in squibs. Therefore as a part of the pact, one female is released every century or so, to go and find the human male she is to mate. The female in question is sent a dream from the great earth, teling her that she has been chosen. And that, my friends, is what brought me into my current situation. I wouldn't be on a foul-smelling steam engine crowded with humans otherwise.

The foul musty stench of the train permeated my nostrils along with the multitude of scents wafting through the windows of the many human children passing, crying, laughing...Screams echoed throughout as they all shouted their farewells to their loved ones and greeted old acquaintances. I could sense nervousness and excitement, sadness and relief. Doing my best, I made my way to a compartment within the train that was mostly unoccupied. The figure slouched against the window inside didn't seem inclined to bother me too much during the arduous journey to Hogwarts. I sidled inside and perched myself across from the figure, and also leaned against the window.

Once seated, I took a subtle draw of breath, doing my best to not indicate that I was scenting. There was an undeniably male musk undulating from the form across from me, a sweet perfume of earth and sky. I smiled a bit, deducing a little more from the smell of the man than I believe he would appreciate. Turning back towards the window, I chanced a glance at my own reflection; hair the color of straw in the fall cropped short in back with a longer style bang in the front framed my angular face. My eyes, slightly feral and slanted burning molten gold, sit just above high cheek bones. I couldn't help but smile a little, my canines proving to be pointed, as true to my nature, and contrastingly white against my tawny skin. I had never really had a chance to see myself in this shape. Though proud, my people are not vain. We take what we can get, living poorer than we deserve, royalty in rags so to speak. You see after a few centuries, the humans got it into their heads that they were superior to us, and came at us with their new ways and inventions. They used catalysts such as wands imbued with magical properties of special creatures and the like. Making war upon the clans, they drove our numbers down to fewer than a hundred, causing us to go into hiding. Those who were captured were treated as nothing but animals, decivilizing us in the multitudes.

We are believed to be extinct now. Nothing but legends in this dirty, broken world. As a people of our word, we kept our bargain; Sending out one female when the time comes. We walk as humans, but never truly being. Inside we are wild, untame. We are the beasts of the olden days where the trees had armies, and mountains walked. Humans feared, revered, and envied us. We are the animorphi; the animals that become man. And I? I am Tanya Marye Gryffindor. Direct descendant of the great elder himself, and the one responsible for the renewal of our pact with the humans. There's a reason for the Hogwarts houses having animal mascots. We are that reason. It is my responsibility to make sure the sun doesn't set on this dank and volatile world. The question is; Do I even care?

...

Lost in my musings, I hadn't even noticed the new additions to the compartment I shared with my unwitting companion. Also slumped against the window, I was most likely assumed to be asleep. The three didn't seem too keen on pestering me, so I allowed myself to relax, closing my eyes and allowing the world around me to blur and blend. In my minds eye I pictured myself romping through a field of golden savannah grass, the sun blazing above as the expanse of it lay before me. Taking a deep breath I can smell the far off storm, rain on the acacia trees drowning out the scents of the train. Racing by, time seemed to speed up and without warning, the wind was screeching.

Growling softly under my breath, I open my eyes, breaking off the self-induced dream. The air temperature took a drastic drop, causing me to lift my head away from the window with a light hiss. The other people in the compartment barely cast me half a glance, averting their eyes when i turned their way.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" I heard one of them whisper. There was a bang from somewhere down the train, causing them to jump. The lamps went out, my eyes automatically shifting, and my breath slowing down as adrenaline began pumping through my veins. "Someone's getting on the train." I heard from somewhere beside me. I could taste the fear in the air, and the shuffling of robes as wands were drawn. The man across from me seemed to be awake, keeping as still as possible.

_Smart. Remain still. Watch until the time when you must act. _

I smiled to myself, knowing full well that this particular person knew the game. A sharp tingle rode up my spine, and I shifted my gaze towards the compartment door. I thanked whatever powers there were that there was no light. The reflectors behind my irises would probably spook these humans more than they needed. Muscles tense, I silently shift into a position that would easily allow me to spring either at or away from whatever was coming.

The rush of adrenaline in my blood made everything seem slow. The mechanism in my body that allowed me to successfully hunt, was now working to keep me alive. A feeling of dread flooded my gut, growing stronger as a shadowy hand reached towards our door handle. The beings around me stiffened, the stench of fear growing stronger and more potent as the door stood open.

I nearly gagged. The smell of rotten flesh constricted my throat, fire burning through my head by way of my nasal cavity. Something akin to molten lava bubbled and seethed within my stomach, and I had to resist the urge to vomit.

I saw the fires. I _felt _them. The memories that each of our clan member share presented themselves. The memories of the great wars with the humans; the lives lost in the brutal slaughters. Bodies littered the ground, strewn about in abandon with expressions of terror etched across their features. Somewhere to my side, one of the three in the compartment fell, the thump sending me deeper into the recesses of the clan memories of death, fire, destruction. I could see a bright light, my body still burning with pain, fire, and fear. The beast inside me clawed to get out, to come to my aide and release me from this human agony. And then...darkness.

My knees hit the floor of the compartment, hands reaching in claws towards the person nearest to me. There was warmth, a heavy cloth laid over me, and a voice low soft and sweet. Something pressed to my lips, but I resisted, not knowing what this strange substance was.

_Eat it...it will help._

The creature inside me caresses my conciousness, forcing me to open my eyes to a blurry sea of color. I immediately close them again. Groaning I turn my head to the side, but the hand follows, persistantly pressing that oddly sweet smelling object to my lips. Growling lightly I snap at the fingers holding it, the sweet taste of chocolate filling my mouth. A small whimper escapes my throat as the ambrosiac substance renders me in heaven. I swallow, feeling warmth spreading through my limbs. I try opening my eyes once again and this time a light from the tip of a wand illuminated a pair of blue-gray eyes.

They widen a little, and I'm not sure if it was in surprise or if it was just because I look hot when I'm half passed out. Nah, I'm pretty sure it was the first choice. The light was very bright to my dialated pupils, and the little reflectors behind them were bouncing the light back onto him.

He must have held onto my gaze for about thirty seconds, record time for anyone outside of the clan. Beside us there was a rustling. "Harry?...Harry are you alright?!" A breathless female voice urged. This turned the man's gaze away from me. A boy with messy black hair and askew glasses was on the floor twitching groggily as he tried to sit up. At least I wasn't the only one having problems. While the others were busy amongst themselves, I took the opportunity to slink around them, escaping the confines of the compartment.

With a low hiss the lights returned in the hallway and the train began laboring to get up to speed once more. I breathed a sigh, relieved to be out of the small quarters with those others. The smell of fear permeated the air, seeping out of the different cubicles along the train's length. Wrinkling my nose, I lean against the wall, closing my eyes and thinking back to what I saw.

_What in Godric's name were _those _things...nothing the clan has ever encountered I'm sure..._

I muse to myself, images from my experience flashing across my inner vision, making me shudder. The compartment door beside me opens, and I look over, seeing the man with the gray eyes closing it softly behind him. Turning to me, he gives a grave smile. "Hello there, are you alright?"

My eyes flick across his form. Taller than me with a bedraggled countanance, he pulls off a kind of lonely rogue aura. I see the faint scars across his cheek, inwardly cringing, yet understanding his plight. Unlike the animagi or animorphi, a werewolf's change was forced; unwilling. Drawing my eyes back up to his face, I create contact with his. Within them lay a vast sea of emotion; confusion, curiosity, and concern? How odd...why would this person feel concern for someone he only just met? Oh yeah, I passed out. Duh.

Forcing a smile I nod. "I am, thank you." I purred.

He seemed a bit startled. I would be too. For as human as I look, my voice is still a low purr, silky and smooth some would say. I hold the accent of my people in a way, whose prime mode of communication consists of a series of feral orations. However put off he may have been, my smile must have worked because he gave a small one in return before polightly excusing himself and striding briskly down the hallway.

Shrugging, I stroll off in the opposite direction, not really wanting to go back into the compartment I had previously inhabited. There's just something about being stared at that doesn't sit well with me at all. Before long, the other students began leaking out into the hall, passing me by with maybe only the slightest of glances. The only real difference I could perceive was the very slight drop in the general morale.

It didn't take long before I had reached the end of the train, so I turned around and started walking back. This time I didn't get any glances. I counted this among my blessings. One of the few since this horrific trip into the human world.

Having calmed down, the lioness inside me lay down, resting her head on her forepaws. I let my limbs relax and swing naturally by my sides, but my footsteps still retained their silence.

Nearing the compartment door, I saw that a rather robust woman with a cart piled with sweet smelling oddities was stopped. She smiled as I eyed the cart warily.

"Anything from the trolly, dear?" She asked. The lioness purred, an indication that this was a person to be trusted. I stepped forward, subtly sniffing at the cart before my eyes settled on a bunching of bright red blobs on sticks. I reached towards them, picking one up and glancing at the woman. She smiled and held out her hand. I immediately understood. Portable merchant.

Reaching into the pocket of my rather uncomfortable robes, I pull out two small, perfectly round green discs that have a lion carved onto them. Holding them out to her, I watched her smile falter, her eyes bugging out a little.

"Well I-" she stuttered before she was interrupted by a drawling voice from someone that had appeared next to me. "Is this for real? You really expect to pay her with this junk?" it seethed, a pale hand shooting out and clasping around my wrist. The lioness was immediately on my feet, ready to leap into me if needed. Hissing through my teeth I pull back on my arm, his hold never breaking as he stared me down.

Looking up, my eyes lock with those of a pale, steely blue. Cold, hate, contempt. They never faltered as I stared into their depths. Taking a deep breath, I counted to ten.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend, only to pay my debt to this kind woman." I growled. People were starting to gather, the hair on the back of my neck raising as I feel myself surrounded. Things were getting dangerous, and instincts were setting in. Not good.

The boy with the blue eyes sneered, locks of blonde hair faling haphazardly into his face. " 'pay your debt to the kind woman'? What do you take me for? A fool? What is _this_?" he held up the hand still holding the pieces of jade. I narrowed my eyes. "This is my payment. Two pieces of jade for this sweet. As far as you being a fool, I didn't take you as anything, you made it pretty clear as to what you are."

It was his turn to narrow his eyes, reminding me of the members of the serpentine clan that reside across the river to our village.

"Leave her be Malfoy." A voice from behind me demanded. I growled low to myself. What is WITH these humans? They're worse than a pack of hyenas. The blonde, dubbed Malfoy, glared at the person behind me. "Or what Potter? You going to faint on me?" He said with a laugh.

The scents of all around me were starting to make me dizzy, I needed to get out of here. The lioness was restless, agitated, and feeling quite violent. I whipped my hand out of the grip that had by now slackened, and backhanded Malfoy. As he fell, I turned to the woman, watching with a slightly dumbstruck expression as I pressed the two pieces of priceless jade into her hand, bowing slightly. "Please accept these as payment." I mutter before taking my red lollypop and walking back down towards the end of the train and leaving the humans to their pettiness.

...

The end of the journey found me pacing the owl car, talking to the multiple birds currently residing there. Granted I don't speak owl, it felt nice to speak my own language out loud without scaring someone. The wise ones knew what I was.

By the time the train had slowed to a stop, I had all of them staring at me intently as I told stories of my village, and how i came to be in this place, elicting a few owly chuckles from a few. I heard voices outside the car shouting, and footsteps racing back and forth just as the large doors slide open, a few burly looking men appearing to unload the cargo. Keeping to the shadows, I slip out and onto the moonlit platform.

Immediately I am assailed with the wild scents of nature. Forrest and earth, water and sky. The musky perfume of loam alive with growths of mushrooms and moss; ancient trees alighting the sky, whispering stories to each other in the light breeze. The lioness is pleased, her mouth open and huffing the air, tasting the freedom. Our steps are light as we walk off down the platform, following the ocean of students towards the trees. I watched a group of children branch off the main crowd and gather around a HUGE figure holding a lamp and calling to them in a loud, booming voice.

I tilt my head curiously at the man, scenting the air for any clue as to what he might be. The pungent odor of moleskin, dirt, and alcohol attacks my olfactory sense, causing me to sneeze violently and wrinkle my nose, backing away from the offensive smell. I watch the older students heading down a path and getting into carriages pulled by monsterous skeletal horses. They snort at my approach, tossing their leathery heads nervously. I keep my respective distance, not really wanting to cause any more commotion than I already have. I stand beside a tree, half hidden in shadows, and watch as the young humans get into the carriages without even a glance at the steeds pulling them. Without any kind of direction, the horses trot off down a muddy path, towards some lights that are faintly twinkling through the trees.

I come out of my musings to find that the last carriage was pulling away. Without me on it. Inside it sat the boy I had seen earlier on the train; the one with black hair and glasses. It was _his _scent I smelled during that confrontation with the Malfoy boy. Potter? Mentally slapping myself, I lope after the carriage, knowing full well that I could catch up, should I choose to do so. The lioness was quite enjoying this little bit of exercise. Quite frankly, so was I.

...

I followed the carriage all the way up to a huge castle that loomed against the night sky. Millions of lights twinkled across its face, through windows and from torches. Careful to shield my eyes so not to startle anyone with my eyeshine, I lope towards the other carriages, slipping between them and sliding into the crowd. I had to be careful of the horses of course, so that I didn't startle them either.

I followed the crowd through a set of huge double doors and into what I assumed was the entrance hall. Beyond that was a room so bright, it hurt my eyes. Squinting, I glance up at the ceiling, taking in the hundreds of candles floating about. Beyond that, I was surprised to see the sky emmanated one the buttressed ceiling.

I watch as the group of students breaks off and goes off to one of the four long tables that extend along the length of the hall. Each had a banner floating above, and I can feel a smile rise to my face as I gaze at them.

"Elder Slytherin, Elder Ravenclaw, Elder Hufflepuff, and Elder Gryffindor..." I mutter, dropping elegantly to one knee.

I don't even hear the snickers and whispers that I attract as the remaining students file in.

I feel a hand grip the robes on my shoulder and roughly pull me up, and a hot breath on my cheek.

"I would advise you to not do that in public." came a cold voice. The scent of wormwood and other odd smells waft into my nose and I turn my head to see a rather becoming man with shoulder length hair that hung in strings, appearing greasy because of how shiny it is. His eyes come into contact with mine, and, like so many unoriginal others, they widen in surprise. I'm not exactly sure what he saw, but he dropped me. Keeping his hand on my shoulder, he pressed me towards a long table. I could sense the few stares in my direction as I was marched like a truant to the man I assumed to me alpha here at Hogwarts.

He was a genteel looking man with a long white beard, half moon glasses, and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. As we neared, I gasped, steps faltering and causing the man behind me to bump into me. I was uncomfortable with the closeness, as I could feel the entire length of his body pressed against mine. He hissed and shoved me forward, bringing me to a halt in front of the elderly man.

"Elder Dumbledore..." I whispered, moving to kneel when he lifted his hand.

"Ms. Gryffindor, how pleased I am that you made it here in one piece. I had received word that you had a rather nasty run-in with the dementors that searched the train. I beg your forgiveness." He said gently. I lowered my eyes. "Sir, it is not your place to apologize to me. You are the elder, and I the cub." I replied, trying to articulate my english with as much accuracy as possible. He smiled down at me.

"Ah, but in the wizarding realm, you are considered an adult. 17, are you not?"

I nodded, the lioness listening intently. "Sir, if I may, you know why I am here..." I saw him not.

"Quite. It seems to have something to do with the last pact keeper choosing someone a little too...aged so to speak. Did he not die before the pact could be completed?"

I nod again. It was true. The last female was sent from the clan of the badger. The old man she mated died of a heart attack before they were able to consumate and keep the pact in play. Because of that, and since I have to make up for her mistake, I was directed to attend a school full of younger 'more able' wizards, so to speak. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks under the stares of the people in the room, including those of the students behind me. I was certain that they couldn't hear what was being said, but I still wasn't too keen on the idea of this conversation going on in front of them.

"Sir, I would much prefer this to be discussed in a more private setting. I wouldn't want the wrong ears to come about this information. If my situation were to be...compromised...then there would be grave consequences."

It didn't mean to sound like a threat, but I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten. I snarl under my breath and pull my shoulder away, throwing a glare over my shoulder and striding up to the headmaster.

"My Lord," I begin in a purring undertone, "I do not know what exactly goes on here at this school. I'm not sure where my quarters will be or anything. I'm lost in your world as any of these fools would be in mine." I explain. I could see that twinkle in his eyes again, and it was really starting to pester me.

"Not to worry. The heads of house know who you are, and the head of Gryffindor house will show you to your quarters after the feast. Now, please join us! There is no doubt as to your house, so please. You may sit in that empty chair right over there."

I follow where his finger is pointing and spot the chair in question. It was located right between a stern looking witch with square spectacles and a matronly air about her, and the wizard she had met on the train...the werewolf.

Giving Dumbledore a slight bow, and ignoring the batty one that marched me to him, I lope down the length of the table, gingerly setting myself in the designated chair. From this new vantage point I could see just how much attention i was attracting. I didn't like it. It was as if I were being stared down by a herd of buffalo.

"Glad to see you're well." Came a gentle voice. I looked to my right and saw the wizard smiling at me. He extended a hand towards me, which I merely glanced at before taking it in my own, remembering it to be a human custom. "Remus Lupin, or Professor Lupin, if you are indeed a student here." he said, still smiling.

I nod, "In a sense, yes. Tanya, Tanya Gryffindor."

I could see the understanding in his eyes before he released my hand, nodding as if to himself and turning to the person on his other side.

"I'd like to welcome you, Ms. Gryffindor." The woman opposite of Lupin whispers in my ear. I turn to her, our eyes meeting. I could see the beast within her. Feline, like myself. Animagus, but with the heart of a lion. She was of my line, a lioness. I smile, finding this kinship comforting. I put out my hand, smiling wider as she takes it.

"It is nice to find kin among humans. You would be the head of Gryffindor house?" I guessed, hoping to Godric that I was right. She nodded to me, and my insides released a tension I didn't even know I was holding in. I felt the purr rising from my chest and I released her hand.

"Minerva McGonnagal. After the feast I will show you to your quarters and tomorrow we can discuss your schedule as well as other business."

I caught her allusion and looked out into the student body. Minerva stood and left the room, muttering something about it being about time. Minutes later I found out what she was doing. She entered the Great Hall through the doors I had come through, leading the pack of children I had seen go with the giant man. That was the first time I noticed the dingy old hat sitting upon a stool. Looking at it I didnt expect much, but once put upon a child's head, it opened its mouth and called out one of the Elders' names. That child would then bounce over to his or her designated table.

I watched this go on with mild curiosity. My stomache was starting to gurgle, and the lioness was beginning to pace. I never had gotten around to eating that red lollypop. it was still in my pocket, and I was half tempted to pull it out. But I contained myself. Watching as the headmaster stood and said a few words. Tuning out his speech, i stared at my plate; Imagining it full of nice, juicy meat, with a goblet of cane sugar water to go with it. I have this terrible love of sugar, you see. I know its not the best for your teeth and all that, but I just can't help myself.

I'm not sure how long I was staring at the plate, but it must have been a while because all of the sudden it appeared! I couldn't believe it! I was so hungry that I was hallucinating from it. I took a deep breath, the scents of cooked food, broiled chicken and oven roasted vegetables wet my palate.

_DANG...this is some hallucination...it even _smells _good..._

"Aren't you going to eat?" Remus asked. I looked at him, noticing that he had food on his plate as well, and so did the rest of the room. Wow...some magic. My stomach answered him for me, gurgling loud enough to make both professors on either side of me cock their heads with amused smirks. Feeling the blush returning, I picked up the fork, a human instrument I'm STILL not comfortable using, and used it to pick up my nice meaty stead. I tore into it with savage rigor, feeding the beast while enjoying the savory taste of whoever had cooked it. After the steak I reached for my goblet, gulping down the sugar water and setting it down once more. However looking at my plate again, I just couldn't believe it. The steak was there again! I shook my head and blinked my eyes.

_Trippy..._

...

I strode down the hallway, feeling full and happy after scarfing down about three more of those deliciously juicy steaks. Minerva walked in front of me, leading me down the cold stone corridors. We passed hordes of whispering portraits, moving about and talking amongst themselves as we went. The whole place was like a maze; moving staircases and the like. I found myself using my nose to memorize the trail more than anything. Finally, Minerva stopped before a great tapestry that seemed to be a part of the thick, stone wall. A HUGE lion sat astride it, stretching out onto its front paws and glancing down with its ruby eyes.

I recognized it immediately, and the lioness sprang to attention. We kneeled to the floor, bowing our heads before my great ancestor. Godric Gryffindor's lion form nodded to Minerva, and she tapped my shoulder.

"Behind here is the door to the true Gryffindor tower. it is connected to the common room should you like to go there. Your password is your choice, just be sure to inform the headmaster of it. "If you need anything, one of the portraits within you quarters will be happy to come get either me or Professor Dumbledore for you. Please, make yourself at home, and welcome once again to Hogwarts." she said before turning and going back at a rather brisk pace. I watched until she rounded the corner, satisfied that she would not be listening. Not that she would.

I faced the tapestry of Godric Gryffindor again and stared the huge male in the eye. "My lord." I said, bowing my head again. "I wish the password to be; _Panthera Leo._"

He nodded his great head and the tapestry visibly softened, becoming the woven material of traditional tapestries.

Brushing it aside, I found myself on a spiral stairway. I followed it up and up before finally reaching what can only be described as a suite. Plush chairs in the style of the animorphi littered the ground, and a large bed with a sweeping canopy sat over in the opposite corner of where I was. A kitchenette was against the far wall, and another doorway leading to a steamy hot bathroom. It was like one of the dwellings at home.

Excitement coursed through me and I ran across the plushie floor, my shoes having been discarded at the door. I launched myself onto the bed and snuggles down into it, finding that the pillow made by my grandma had already been unpacked and set onto it. Finally, with some familiar surroundings, I closed my eyes. Letting my guard completely down and handing it over to sleep. My eyes drooped as if I had lashes made of lead,

...

**Well there. Didn't mean for it to end so abruptly. I have tried to write this story four times now, this being the only piece that has made it this far. So please, tell me what you think and maybe tell me what you would like to see happen. I always welcome constructive criticism, just make sure its delivered properly. No flaming my stuff please. If you don't like it then fine, you don't have to. **

**Thanks Much**

**~desertlioness91**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FluffiesSparkles and Nyuka for reviews and for favoriting my story! I will do my best to keep the chapters coming!**

**And yes, I know that the spelling of this chapter's title is WANDerful. This was intentional.**

**...**

**Ch. 2 What a Wanderful World**

Light. Incessant and unflinching. I open my eyes and find myself in a room back in the village. Through bleary eyes, I see the lush golden grasses topped with the plushie chairs made of thommy hide stuffed with the very grass they rest upon. Taking a deep breath, I inhale the languid scents of the morning; air, leather, pine and stone...

_uh....pine?....stone?..._

I blink a few times, my eyes being drawn to the source of the light; the window. The memories of the day before flood my mind, the lioness was also awakening, raising her great golden head and yawning. Sitting up, I look around the room. It sure looked like the typical clan house I grew up in, with a few differences such as actual stone walls, and the portraits hanging upon them.

Along the far side of the wall, near the kitchenette, my attention was caught by a large tapestry identical to the one guarding my tower. Upon it, the great form of Godric Gryffindor looks down upon me. The lioness shuddered within me, desire flitting through us in an unintentional reaction natural to my kind in the presence of such a magnificent male.

Reigning that fleeting urge in, I sink to the floor on one knee. This was my one chance to get a blessing from the most revered figure in my clan's society.

"_**My lord elder,**_" I began in the gutteral, snarling language of my people, the words tumbling awkwardly from this inflexible human tongue, "**_I have come tot his places to fulfill the pact laid by the other great elders and yourself so many moon times ago. I beg your blessing as I, your humble descendant, rise to complete this task._**" Loweing my eyes, I signal to my ancestor that my request was completed.

I felt my stomache leap into my throat, muscles tense, and my heart pace quicken. The lioness within sat with rapt attention, her eyes seeing through mine. The seconds seemed to tick by, slowly passing like a bee's honey on a cold morning. Then a movement brought my vision scape level with the tapestry.

The great lion lowered his finesly chiseled head, shaggy mane rippling with motion as if ruffled by a breeze. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. The lioness growled, low and content, as I beamed up at the male. His eyes glitter like a pile of gold coins as he returns my gaze. The lioness grew restless again, but the attention wa averted when he glanced behind me.

Turning around, I spot a mid-sized brown package with a folded not sitting astride it. Sniffing cautiously, I approach it, recognizing the scent of Elder Dumbledore; must, dusty, and dry, like the pages of a well-read book. The lioness tilts hear head in curiosity as I unfold the note, thanking Godric that I had taken lessons in the English human language. I quickly scroll my eyes down the elegant script:

**_Ms. Gryffindor,_**

**_I once again welcom you to our esteemed school, and hope you find your quarters to your liking. I have had taken the pleasure of having a school uniform prepared for you, if you would please wear it on your class days as it is a part of the student dress code. Minerva will be along to discuss your class schedule with you, and then she will be escorting you to my office to discuss other matters. Have a great morning and I will see you soon._**

**_Best Regards,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_**

I blink a little. _Stuffy note... _I think, holding up the package in distaste. More human clothing....JUST what I need. The jeans and t-shirt I am already wearing are itchy and confining enough. Not at all like the simple clothing of the clan. But even then, nudity is no stranger in our culture.

Scrunching up my nose, I toss the package onto the abandoned bed and begin to remove my current itchy confinements. Standing bare, I cast my eyes to a mirror that was propped against the wall. Not really having had a chance to observe myself like this, I creep forward.

I'm not at all the classic human beauty. My slender body is toned with lithe, natural muscle, my neck long and elegant. Meager breasts on my torse don't do much in the way of complimenting my equally meager hips. Standing at 5' 10", I am much taller than the average human female. Then again, the lioness is larger than others of our species, so being bigger doesn't really say much. Its kind of expected. Stretched across my length, I have smooth skin of a rich tawny color, much akin to the skin of the lioness I wore at birth, and still wear in my natural state. All in all I appear quite boyish by human standards. In _my _eyes however, the human body I wear is rather ugly and unbecoming.

An idea strikes me, and i smirk at the stranger int he mirror. The lioness stands, loping forward with increasing speed in every step. Then she pounces.

The lioness and I; I and the lioness. We are one in the same, each of the other. She is me as I am, as I was born. A soft warm glow engulfs my body, bones turning molten, shaping and reforming. Knees bending back, I close my golden eyes and allow the change to overtake me. The bone at the base of my spine elongates, shaping into my precious tail, as my jaw stretches to create my leonine muzzle.

Within the span of a few milliseconds, I had shifted ino the guise of a magnificent lioness. Stretching ontou our forelegs, the lioness and I undo the kinks in our spine, the bones popping from disuse. Glancing up, we meet the approving gaze of our great forefather.

We pad up to the tapestry and rub along it, bumping heads with where the great male's rested. He chuckled low, waves of the sound undulating in pulses that I feel rippling my fur. I can sense such disturbances in the air, but only in this hypersensative form. I can feel the wind brushing the outer wall of my tower, the slight steps of the spider up where the wall meets the ceiling. Far below me I can feel the footsteps of the many human children milling about as they head off to what i assume is breakfast. I can feel anything that makes a sound in this form.

I felt it before I heart it; a deep rumbling that shook the floor as a large sound breeched the semi-silence. The school bell tolled three times, pulling me from the liberating freedom of my true form. As a human, i was relieved of the earthquakesque event, though the lioness's head was still ringing. "Now that is something I do not wish to repeat....not unless I'm outside and further away from that god awful bell..." I mutter. The lion behind me chuckles, most likely at my snarled english.

"**I would advise you to dress, young one. Minerva approaches.**" I hear him growl. Nodding, I turn back to the bed, striding over and unwrapping the package containing the offensive clothing. Donning the leather straps that wrap across my small breasts and around my hips, I attempt to figure out the puzzle of a skirt and button up shirt. After a few goes, I give up, completely botch the job of tying a tie. I let it remain in a hopeless knot, and I pull on my issued long socks, followed by shoes.

Looking into the mirror once more, I cringe. The person standing there looks more like a boy in girl's clothing. Not to mention itchy. An itchy cross dresser...fantastic. The shirt hung out of the skirt at an odd angle due to the buttons being done incorrectly. I didn't even bother with my hair, it was stylishly messy. That and the shoes and socks looked the most correct out of my ensemble. A growl was rising to my lips just as the tapestry lion snorted.

"**She is awaiting you. I suggest you seek her assistance.**" he said, attempting and failing to hide his amusement.

Sighing, I turn from the mirror and nod to him. "Please my good lord, allow her passage." I walk over to the cushy bed with the abandoned brown package wrapping strewn about, and take a seat. Seconds later, Minerva McGonnagal apears, accompanied by her footsteps and shadow.

"Good morning Ms. Gryffindor. I trust you are well?" she asks, casting her eyes about the room. I do my best to smile, still seething about the bloody clothes.

"As well as I can be wearing these blasted constrictors." I growl, elicting an expression of surprise from the aged matron. She then seems to notice my affliction, pressing her lips into a straight line. Before I could do anything, she pulled her want and waved it over my front, the clothes straightening and arranging themselves. The tie was undone and reverted into the recognizable object it was supposed to resemble, and lay at rest. Eyeing the wand, I suppress the urge to hiss. Memories from the train incident flash across my line of vision. She must have seen my contemptuous glase, as she quickly put it away.

"Forgive me ms. Gryffindor, but you are going to have to get used to our impliments. All yoru classmates will be using them. Now I am here to give you your class schedule. None of your scheduled blocks require a wand, so there is no need to worry about being conspicuous. Today you must go down to the hut near the ege of the forest. There you will meet with your care of magical creatures class." She paused minutely to hand me a piece of thick parchment containing the remainder of my classes.

Looking it over, i notice that History of Magic was listed. I look up at McGonnagal incredulously. "...seriously?..." I ask, not able to comprehend why I, of all people, need to take History of Magic. I AM the history of magic.

My reaction extricated a smile from the head of Gryffindor house. "I understand your confusion. However, in lieu of needing to have you on a full schedule so you can blend in with the student body a little better. I belive it may be interesting to you to learn the history of magic from our perspective. And no need to worry. Professor Bins is a ghost whom I swear is hellbent on trying to get his students to join him by boring them to death."

I heave a sigh, "Fine. I'll take it with dignity. If only because it would be respectful to the good professor." I grumble. "Other than that, I have no qualms. Except for maybe trying to find these places. However, I suppose I can just handle that when it is time."

"Well in that case I should take you to see the headmaster now. Please follow me." With that, McGonnagal made an about face, and strode downt he staircase. I bowed swiftly to Godric, and followed her at a brisk pace, leaving my cloak behind due to sensing the warmth from outside. The lioness focused our eyes as the everchanging light flickered across our vision while exiting tot he larde dark corridor beyond my tapestry wall.

As we moved down the hall, torches struck up, diminishing themselves as soon as we passed, to seemingly allow the next pair to ignite. Our shadows danced along the walls, leaping and cajoling in a flurry of movement with the light. A few turn and down two staircases (up one) later, we stopped before a menacing-featured gargoyle statue.

"Oh, licorice snaps." McGonnagal said out loud. I looked at her, puzzled, "Is something wrong prof-" I was cut short when the gargoyle lept aside to reveal a spiral staircase.

"You were saying something Ms. Gryffindor?" she asked. "No...not a thing professor." I reply, utterly bemused by the event that just took place. "Very well, this is where I leave you. I have a class to attend to." and with that she turned on her heel and set off downt he corridor.

Shaking my head at the pointless urgency of humans, I lop up the stairs, opening the door and slipping inside.

The first thing that draws my eyes is the beautiful scarlet bird sitting atop a burnished gold pyre. It lets out a sofft chirrup, a sound beautiful and melodic to my ears. I can't imagine what the sound vibrations would have felt like. A light chuckle redirects my attention; Dumbeldore at his desk, watching me through those curious half-moon glasses.

"It seems that Fawkes wishes you welcome as well." He comments, "Please have a seat." he points his hand to a large puffy chair that appears to have poofed in out of nowhere. I shift my weight to my left leg, resisting the urge to scratch at my itchy confines.

"I appreciate the offer, sir," I start, working to carefully articulate each letter correctly, "but if its all the same, I'd like to stand." He nods in understanding, but makes no move to delete the chair's existance. Instead, two goblets appear. One, by scent, I identify as the ambrosiac sugar water that I love so much. The other contained some warm buttery liquid with the undercurrent scent of a very mild alcohol.

Dumbledore gestures now to the goblet of sugar water, offering it to me. I can't even begin to resist. I prance forward, lifing the cub swiftly to my lips, and gulp down a few good sized swallows. "Thank you sure. Though I must say I am quite surprised that this school serves this. As far as I know, the recipe is exclusive to the clans." I mention, squinting my eyes slyly as the old man.

He smiles, "Ah, yes. Your clan was happy to relinquish the secret to one of our house elves so you should be more comfortable and at home during your stay here. The elf in question, will go with you whenever you leave the Hogwarts." My brows furrow, knowing well of the odd little creatures that enjoy serving the humans. Before I could open my mouth to comment, he continued.

"Which brings me to our first order of business. I understand why you are here, and so do the four heads of house. They know that if they see you with someone, to just leave you be. I trust you have received your classes from Professor McGonnagal?" He paused a moment. When I said nothing, he continued.

"Now onto the topic of you not having a wand. Your aversion to them is completely understandable and quite valid, so I would advise you to not get into any conflicts with your classmates. We wand wavers have a tendency to draw them upon feeling threatened-" "Or you wish to intimidate and desicrate..." I interrups. I see the light in his eyes falter a little, and something akin to guilt washes over me.

"In that you are very correct. There are some in our world that misuse the power we hold. But back to what I was saying; students tend to draw their wands during confflicts with each other. if you find yourself with a want pointed at you in an offensive fashion, I must forbid you to react by shifting. Do your best to get out of it by walking away. Do not use your magic under any circumstances. Ours, though powerful in some ways, is still merely a diluted form of yours. Its quite like the difference between juice and the concentrate that makes the juice. So please, refrain from displaying your abilities. "

I nod at him, the lioness smirking smugly at the thought of being more powerful tan the humans. Dumbledore continued to stare at me, amlost appraisingly so, as I sip the rest of my drink. Blinking, I set the goblet on the desk. "Is that all, my lord?" I ask, hands clasping behind my back. He smiles kindly.

"Just try not to correct Professor Binns too harshly. Thats all, you may go. Follow the scent of hippogriff. I believe that what is on Hagrid's agenda today. Have a great day, Tanya." and with that, I was dismissed.

I bow my head towards the old headmaster, taking my leave and heading down the spiral stairs. As soon as I stop off the final one, I leap to the side, having almost run head-long into someone. The air moves around me, permeating the undeniable scent of earth and sky. The sweet aroma dizzies me for a moment, the lioness shaking hear head, dazed. Looking up after my vision clears, I find that it was the man from the train; the man I sat beside at dinner the previous night; Professor Lupin.

"Why we meet again, Ms. Gryffindor. You are precisely the person I was off to see the headmaster for." He greeted, a smile in his voice. His blue-gray eyes speak volumes, telling of many sleepless nights, and much agony. Though through the pain and suffering, he has a light; it glows within him, the lioness drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It was a few seconds before I noticed i was staring.

Unblinking, i reply to him, "Please, sir, call me by my given name. Tanya, if you don't remember." The purr in my voice is prevolent, the result of the lioness's interest, making my english sound thick and sultry; a little on the suggestive side. I curse my accent, and hope to high hell that he would understand my unavoidable articulative mistake.

"Yes, very well." He answered, and I could see something behind his eyes stir. "I watned to let you know what time your lessons are on fridays. I'm afraid they will have to be in the evenings as I have regular classes during the day. Is eight o'clock convenient for you?" I nod, watching as that something in his eyes was snuffed, only to be replaced with morbid, steely determination. The lioness scrutinized him thoroughly, not really sure what to think of him and his deliciously sweet scent.

"Good...good. Now that's settled, I must take my leave. Good day Ms. gryff-...I mean Tanya, of course. I look forward to having you as my pupil." and with that, he stalks off.

I watch as he walks away, admiring his powerful stride with my unmoving eyes of molten gold. The lioness begins to purr to herself, and I escort myself in the same direction as the good professor.

Soon enough, I pick up the trail of multiple students; following the sour, stinging stench of perfumes, deoderants, and the many varieties of B.O. They lead me to the entrance hall, which I distinctly remember from the night before.

_Hut on the eges of the forest..._I muse, looking out the giant double doors and across the expansive lawns of the castle. Venturing out, I trek down the path laid by the other students, eventually finding myself at the aforementioned hut.

Upon arrival, I hear voices coming from around back, a short way into the trees. Upon investigation, i find a group of students standing in segregated huddles. Padding silently, I inconspicuously seat myself beside a tree.

After a few moments, a small spat breaks out. Looking up, I see the steel-eyed snake, malfoy, and the dark-haired male with glasses. Something was obviously said or done to offend the other, because wands were out and at the ready. Inwardly I cringed. _What is _with _these humans?...Don't they have anything better to do than threaten war and harm upon each other?_ I ask myself. The lioness shrugs, not really knowing or caring. Shaking my head, I turn my eyes to the bright cerulean sky.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. Past all the musky human stench, the air is heavy with the scents of pine and cedar complimented by the rick musty smell of the loamy soil. Underlying all that, the scent of feathers and warm horseflesh prevails. Smiling to myself, the image of a grand hippogriff canters across the visage of my mind's eyes, his proud head held high so to look down on those he deems lower than himself. The sun gleans through the branches, resting across my face and setting the great beast's feathers alight with high gloss.

"Well look what we have here boys." A sneering drawl sounds from in front of me. Even without opening my eyes I can tell that its Malfoy, accompanied by two goons whose scents I can't even BEGIN to describe. "Hey, maybe she'll give us some green junk if we poke her a bit. Hey, freak! You pay attention when I'm talking to you!"

_What a pompous little..._I growl low under my breath, just out of the range that human ears can pick up, and crack my eyes open at him, putting as much feeling and loathing into my golden glare. "What do you want." I demand, standing to my full height, which is about equal with his.

He smirks, sending and appreciative glance down my body. "Now what kind of an accent is that, huh? Where you from anyway? I never saw you on the train before." I glare at him still, not moving my penetrating gaze, and never blinking. "Where I am from, you wouldn't survive five minutes." I grumble, purring in a dangerous undertone.

"Oh-hoo. So you don't say. Well, seeing as you are on _my _terf, I guess I could afford to let you attempt survival where I'm from." he drawls, pulling his wand. My eyes flick to it, the lioness snarling. I can feel the steel in my gaze as it hardens. "I would greatly advise that you put that away. I have no desire to see your wand." And with that, I push roughly by, making sure to put an extra good shove into one of his muscled goons. I stalk over to the fence of the paddock in the clearing we gathered at, and leaned against one of its wooden posts.

"That was bloody brilliant." Came a voice from a rufus male, his face spattered in freckles. Beside him stood the dark-haired male from before, and a female who's scent I also recognized from the train; sweet yet spicy, like lavender, and dusty like the library -- an over all pleasant smell. The lioness leaned into it, staring curiously at the three. I wasn't quite sure if that was a compliment or not, but it brought a slight smile to my lips.

"Its not hard to appear brilliant to a dim-witted fool like him." I state simply, my eyes resting on those of the male with glasses. This made the pleasant-smelling female bare her teeth in a grin.

"A fine observation. Please excuse their lack of manners; I'm Hermione Granger." She says to me, extending her hand. I take it gingerly, making sure that my sharp fingernails don't accidentally catch on her skin.

The rufus-maned male was next, "Ron Weasley, and I still say you were bloody brilliant. That ruddy Malfoy needs to be taken down a few notches. In my opinion."

"Mine too." Came the male with dark hair. His eyes rested on mine and he too, extended his hand in the human gesture of welcome, "Harry Potter by the way. What's your name?" he asks. Returning his gaze, the lioness and I size him up.

"Tanya. Tanya Gryffindor. But please, call me by my first name. Its getting quite annoying to be known only as a Gryffindor." I remark, the annoyance showing through in my voice. All three of them stare at me in amazement, and Hermione is the first to speak.

"So you really are a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders?" She asks a little too loudly, causing a few in the immediate vicinity to glance over. I nod, grinning with pride. It was indeed a rare thing to be directly related to one of the great elders, and the same was apparently true in this world. This made me feel a little better; not so much like the odd one out. I noticed the colors on their uniforms and of their ties.

"I believe we are of the same House." I remark, pointing it out. They smile, Hermione absolutely beaming.

"Why yes! Its so nice that you got sorted into the house of your own forefather. I assume it would have been rather embarassing to be placed elsewhere huh?" I smile full on at this, enjoying myself for the first time since being thrust into the human world. "So where exactly DID you come from, Tanya?" Harry asks. My smile falters, but just a little. Lying isn't something my kind do. That is a human trait. So I tell him.

"I'm from Kenya. But my family hails from Greece." I say with a smile.

"My how fascinating! We really must get to know each other better. I find the Greeks to be absolutely enthralling! Oh, which dorm are you staying in? I assume you're a third year since you are with our class, but I didn't see you come in..." Hermione states, her brows furrowing as if perplexed. "There wasn't an extra bed set either..."

"I have a special dorm. I'm still connected to the common room, but I'm staying in the Gryffindor suite." I say, playing it off nonchalauntly. Before we could discuss anything further, A large man emerges from the trees leading the hippogriff I sensed earlier. Upon further scrutinization, I noticed that it was the same man that smelled of moleskin from the train station.

The beast he led was an absolutely magnificent example of the species. Strong, dappled hindquarters propelled his finely chiseled equine body, ebony tail flicking side to side. The soft down of dark feathers glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the trees branches, strong profiled beak lifted high in the air. And his all-seeing eyes were bright, intimidating, and above all-beautiful.

"Just as I pictured." I whisper under my breath, the great creature flicking his eyelid shut at me.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. I shook my head and just smiled at her. Seemingly satisfied, she turned back towards the grand hippogriff.

The hippogriff was introduced as Buckbeak, as was the proper way in how to approach a hippogriff. Harry was chosen to be the first to draw near to the creatures, and we sat with bated breath until the beast sank down onto his scaley knee. It was then that the real funny part happened.

Pushing through the crowd, Malfoy broke into the clearing, a haughty look upon his face. "Anybody could do that. I bet you're not dangerous at all. Are you, you great ugly brute!" He shouted at the beast. It wasn't hard to foresee what happened next; Buckbeak reared, screaming in protest as he lashed out with great, obsidian talons the consistancy of diamonds. Malfoy screamed as he came down, blood splashing scarlet onto the ground. He lay shivering and whimpering as Hagrid rushed to get a hold of Buckbeak's rope, fending him off of the cowering Malfoy.

The metallic tinged air stung my nose, the human blood stirring the lioness, making her pace. Though not particularly hungry, we were quite sensitive to this particular scent, and I found myself staring at Malfoy. "What a bloody idiot." I heard Hermione mutter, though I didn't pay much attention to it.

My gaze was broken when Hagrid scooped the quivering human up, declaring that class was over as he rushed up towards the castle. I held in a snarl at the prospect of having my prey swept away so abruptly, taking a deep breath to calm the primal urges that thrum deep within my blood.

My classmates started to trek back up towards the castle as well, leaving footprints in the damp grass as they went. I started to follow Ron, Harry, and Hermione, when there was a light tap on my shoulder. Spinning, I find myself face to face with Buckbeak. I tilt my head in surprise when he greets me first with a bow, sinking to his knee, but I respond with one in kind, none the less.

"**_Great feathered one,_**" I growl low as he presses his beak to my chest, "**_That was a vallant thing you did. But I'm afraid there may be trouble from it. Do not fear, I will do well to protest against any complaints they have; but there is only so much I can do as I am. May the winds bless your flight._**"

Buckbeak winks his eye at me once more before allowing me to turn, sprinting swiftly to catch up to my newfound friends.

...

**Aah, there. Finally. Geez this one took me many hours of classtime and interruptions to complete. Please enjoy!**

**~desertlioness**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. However I DO own any obviously original ideas and characters. Thank You.**

**Now I thank all of you who have placed my story on alerts and have left me reviews. I look forward to hearing more from you. Please; any questions you may have may be sent and I will answer them to the best of my knowledge and without giving away too much. Nyuka...I'm not telling you any more spoilers so don't even try on monday. Thank you.**

**~desertlioness**

**...**

**Ch. 3 In Which I Find Myself in the Company of a House Elf**

The day had passed quickly after the hippogriff incident. Malfoy swaggered down the corridors with a bandaged arm and being hung on by multiple slytherin groupies. I couldn't help but to sneer at this. If the great Elders saw what has become of the representatives of their clans, they would roll over in their graves and be absolutely disgusted.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" A pug-faced snake called Pansy coos. I feel bile raise to my throat at her sickly-sweet tone of voice. "It comes and goes. But I can manage." I heard him reply. A snort forces out of me before I could stop it. Harry and Ron look at me with a bit of surprise (Hermione having disappeared somewhere). The next comment that floated from the slytherin table however, extracted a very human laugh from me.

"Oh Draco, you're so brave!"

That was it. I felt something bubble up within me--something almost like a purr, but less feline. It burst through my ips, a littls raspy, but otherwise full and joyous. Surprised, the lioness sits on her haunches, ears flat against her head, and her nose wrinkled in caution. I cover my mouth with my hand as the laugh subsides. Glancing over, I can see Pansy scowling in my direction.

"Hey, freak! Do you find something funny?" I heard Malfoy ask. Turning my gaze to him, I barely spare him a smile. "Oh yes, I quite do. I find that your bravery before an enraged hippogriff is quite funny. You should have been placed in gryffindor for such a feat." I tease, revelling in the affronted shock that crosses the faces of all in the vicinity.

Ron's mouth hung open, "Are you bonkers?" he asked. I furrow my eyebrows towards him, not really understanding his use of slang. "Bonkers?...I don't...think so...I was merely working to put a dent in his ego. Bravery is a quality found in lions...not snakes." I explain. Understanding alights their eyes, but they darken as a shadow falls. Looking ocer my shoulder, I find the tip of my nose pressed against the black-clad stomache of a rather tall ma.

My nostrils are assaulted by the smell of wormwood, steam, and ultimately undeniable masculinity. Intrigued, I look up, finding the face of the man with a hooked nose, and shiny black hair.

"Detention, Ms. Gryffindor." he said, his lip curling. "Detention, sir?" I ask, not knowing what that was. "Yes. I would advise you to not antagonize my students. I expect you in my office at six o'clock sharp. Any later will result in further consequences." He drawled, turning about and walking away briskly--taking with him his mystifying scent.

"...What did you do to make an enemy of Snape?" Harry asked, watching as said man prowled the room. Lifting my shoulder, I reply, "I'm not really sure. He seemed to dislike me from the get-go." They looked at me dismally. "He hates me, but he's never given me detention for so trivial a matter." Harry mused out loud.

The lioness grew troubled, not knowing what to make of this new information. Thinking quickly, I form a question in a way so not to tip the boys off to my ignorance of human culture. "So, what will Snape make me do?"

They glanced at each other minutely, concern etched on their faces. "You never know with that one. Maybe scrub the cauldrons or floors. Without magic!" Ron attested. The lioness snorted. What a baby. In the village, we hardly used our magic at all. its not like the old days when we could be open about it. i raised my eyebrow at him, looking, next, to Harry to see if he had anything to imput.

"Well he also might make you write an essay or bottle potion ingredients, which isn't all too bad I supposed." I look at him closely, watching as his expression and reading what his eyes have to say.

"You are no stranger to manual labor." I state in an offhanded tone, reaching across the table to a platter of meatpies that appeared on the table. I look at it, feeling my lip curl at the sight of it. Taking a cautious whiff, i bring it to my mouth and take a bite. There was beef inside, alright; just ground up and mushy...and spices were thrown in to enhance its flavor. Not that they did a good job. I didn't know what to make of it, so I took another bite to see if the flavor changed up any.

"How could you tell?" I hear Harry mutter, apparently so that I wouldn't be able to hear it. Fat chance, Potter. My hearing is impeccable! As an animorphi, I only appear human. But inside, the lioness lurks; I can hear everything that goes on in a room; the slightest movement; the softest breath. I--as well as the other adolescents in the village--have taken lessons from the Elders to focus our senses so that, if chosen to venture into the world of humans, we wouldn't be plagued with chronic migranes.

Before I say anything, the scent of lavender washes over me, a flurry of brown moving off to my left. "Good afternoon! Have I missed anything?" Hermione asks as she sits. I smile at her.

"Tanya got detention with Professor Snape." Came Ron and Harry at once. She turned to me with a mixed expression of pity and incredulation. "Really Tanya, its your first day and you've _already _hit it off on the wrong foot with Snape. What on _Earth _did you do?"

The lioness huffed indignantly, not really liking being chastised by a human. Ignoring my instinct to lash out, I place a hopefullly sheepish smile on my face. "I didn't do it on purpose...I was merely having my fun with the invalid over there." I say, appearing admonished. I watch as she looks over, and snort as her face changes to utter horror. "I can't believe him!" she exclaims. harry, Ron, and I all smile at each other, finding amusement in her reaction. The lioness stays in the background, looking pleased. A lion cannot survive long without a pride--human or otherwise.

...

Later that evening, I trek down towards the dungeons. Not really knowing my way, I stop.

Closing my eyes I breath in deep; noting the many attributes to my surroundings.

Cool, damp. Water trickles somewhere down the hall, dripping eerily with a pit-pat-pit-pit. The many smells superimpose different colored trails on the back of my eyelids, heading off in multiple different directions.

Narrowing my focus, I search for the mix of masculinity and wormwood...almost....There; All scent trails but one disappear. The scent has a soft, clear edge to it, and is tinged a deep emerald green. I smirk, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

"_**Thank-you non human senses.**_" I growl to myself, setting off in the direction of my detention.

It didn't take me long agt all to reach Snape's office, and I soon found myself knocking. A disgruntled 'come in' granded me entrance. Stepping inside, I almost throw up; The overpowering stench of rotten eggs knocked me backwards and I had to catch my balance. The lioness's hackles raise and she bares her teeth, growling at the offending odor. Casting my eyes about the room, I search for the source.

I located the cauldron that spewed the disgusting smell almost immediately. Standing beside it, an expression of annoyed amusement on his face, was the Potions Master himself. "Do you find something...distasteful, Ms. Gryffindor?" He drawled in a deliberately slow voice, as if to disparage my intellegance. I growled and focused to make my English to sound as perfect as possible.

"Not in the least, sir. You see, I merely found the stench to be a little less than pleasant. It has nothing to do with taste." I purred, mentally swatting myself for that damnably(is that even a word?) sexy tone in my voice. Less than pleasant? _Godric_ I was dying! He cocked his eyebrow, and I read the malicious enjoyment in his ebony eyes. The flame on the wall torch flared a little, and I saw the reflection of my eyeshine refract off the walls adorned with multiple bottles and vials. A tinge of caution alighted his features, and I couldn't stop myself from smirking.

"Do you think for one minute, that you are superior, Ms. Gryffindor?" He started in a dangerous tone, his expression darkening as he takes a step towards me. "I assure you...that is not the case. I am still the adult, and human or not, and I will not have you prancing about this castle as if you own it!"

_But in a sense...I **do **own the castle..._ I thought, the lioness agreeing with me completely. I didn't even voice this, however, but merely looked him in the eye to adress another matter entirely. "Professor Snape, with all due respect; I do not prance about. I am not a deer, nor am I a horse. So prancing without due occaision is below my dignity. As far as superiority goes; You wouldn't be here wre it not for the animorphi. Decide for yourself who is the superior being. I don't even know _why _you gave me detention. It seems that you just have a senseless dislike for me, so I suggest you release me from this obligation. An angry lion in a cage is not one to poke with a stick."

I was quite proud of myself. I managed a rant in a human language! My teacher back in the village would be so proud of me...but not so much the circumstances, perhaps. The snake had no reason to be so cruel. He stood there, fuming. I just kept calm, doing my best to not puke from the disgusting cologne that the room was currently applying profusely.

"Get out." He hissed, curling his upper lip. "I will be speaking to the headmaster about your insolence." And with that he whirled around, stomping off towards a door that I assumed led to his quarters. Once the door slammed shut, I booked my ass out of there.

The musty mildewed scent of the dungeon corridors was a welcome respite, and I just leaned against the wall, waiting for my head to clear. The lioness was furious, pacing the confines of my skull, elicting growls and snarls. A small _pop_ pulled me from my recooperation.

I jump slightly, but recompose myself as I look down at a small creature wearing a burlap sack. Its batty ears and large brown eyes throw me off, as well as the smell of floral dish soap. I found it odd that kept staring at me. I was sure that it was benevolent, but exactly _what _it was puzzled me. It continued to stare. "Uh...can I help you?" I ask, quirking a brow. The lioness's rage subside enough to be curious about the thing before me.

It squeaked in surprise at my addresal. Bowing its head, it spoke in a very squeaky voice. "Yuo must excuse Ifrit, miss. She did not mean to stare! Ifrit will punish herself should her mistress desire it." She kept herself so low that the tip of her petite nose graced the floor. A light goes off in my head as realization strikes me.

"You're a house elf!" I say, surprised. This makes her jump as if I were to strike her. "Indeed miss. Ifrit was told by Master Dumbledore that she was to searve mistress Gryffindor from now on, miss." She explained, her head still bowed. I stood for a second, wrapping my head around the idea. Slavery was a human thing, not animorphi. Elves were creatures just as we are. It wouldn't be right to make one serve the other.

"Ifrit would like to speak, if her mistress would allow?" came her little voice again. She was looking up at me again. I nodded and she spoke again, "Ifrit knows what her mistress is. She would like mistress to knwo that she is happy to have the chance to serve a member of the illustrious Gryffindor line! We house elves tell stories of the time before the Great War. The animor--" I cut her off, quickly kneeling and covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes bug out, and the scent of fear begins wafting up to me.

I sigh, not having meant to scare her. "I didn't mean to startle you, Ifrit." I say, relinquishing my hold on the petite elf. She tilts her head up at me." I don't think this is perhaps the best place to speak of that particular subject. The other students could be coming around at any moment. Maybe once we get back to my dorm?" I suggest. Ifrit's face lights up, and she nods furiously. "Of course, miss! Ifrit can get us there right away if her mistress wishes?"

I couldn't bring myself to take away the happy light in her eyes by declining. She seemed absolutely thrilled to serve me, and who was I to take away her happiness? Yes, it bothered me to have a servant of any kind, but if I were able to strike up a friendship and treat her as one of my own with kindness, then it would be akin to paying off my debt to her.

"Lead the way, Ifrit." I respong to her holpeful look. She squeals in delight and reaches out with one slender hand to grip my own. The other hand snaps, and for a second, i feel as if I am shifting into lion form; the liquid sensation speading from my gut to the rest of my body. Then all at the same time, its gone, my surroundings forming through the haze. I now find myself once again in my quarters; surrounded by familiar things, The Gryffindor lion's tapestry, and a beaming house elf.

"Good job, Ifrit. That was...quick." I praise, giving her a toothy smile. She was just beside herself at this.

"Oh! Mistress is too kind! Ifrit is only doing as she is told. Mistress is very kind indeed to treat Ifrit to a smile!" The lioness chuckles at this, and, the Great Lion tapestry also lets out an amused grung. "Ifrit, would you like to tell me what I prevented you from saying back in the dungeons?" I question, watching as her grin becomes--if possible--wider. "Of course, mistress!"

Flopping down onto one of the many traditional animorphi chairs, i signal for her to begiun; the lioness and Godric's Lion listening in as well.

"As Ifrit was saying, miss, the house elsves tell stories about the time before the war. Before the witches and wizards we now serve. The legends speak of the grea Elders and their clans who were always kind to Earth's other creatures. The animorphi, miss. We house elves loved to serve the ones who can wear the skins of animals and humans. It was our livelihood, we lived among them peacefully." She paused for a breath.

"And then the humans got jealous of the great ones. You know of the great wars, miss, where the animorphi and other creatures of the wild fought." I nodded. "Well miss, that is when we house elves came into contact with the humans. you see when the Elders made the pact, some of us elves went to take care of the animorphi females and their children when they had them." It made sense to me so far, and I nodded again, wishing her to continue.

"Well it went that way for a long time, miss. Things were okay for most of the elves that went with their animorphi friends. But after a time, the children of the females grew to embraced the ways of the humans. With the invention of wands, they became cruel...they turned on their house elves...and then there was the Great Mourning Time...when the humans magically bound us to them in slavery, and made our kind take us to the animorphi metropolis. Oh it is a gruesome thing, miss. So much loss of a great thing. We elves thought the animorphi, our greatest friends, were lost forever."

I was dumbfounded. I never know about elf involvement in the war. Flicking my eyes to Godric's tapestry, i watch him not at me with a grave expression. Ifrit, however, was not finished with her narration.

"Oh yes, it was a sad day fro the elves. We were stuck with the humans, and hope was gone...But then, we got rumors taht some of the animorphi survived! That they moved far away in colonies. Oh how we wanted to go to them...but we couldn't. Not with the magical shackles placed on us by the humans. Our wise ones felt it best that we not go looking for the animorphi, in the off chance we were freed. We feare3d that we would be used against them again. So, miss....oh Ifrit was so happy when Master Dumbledore sent her to the lion colony, miss! It is every house elf's dream to be able to to serve the animorphi again!" and with that, she becan grying. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks, tinging the air with the scent of salt.

The look upon the Great Lion's leonine face softened. Ifrit's story moved me, causing me to reach out to the tiny creature. She looked up ad me and I winked. "**_Well it looks like one little wayward elf has found her way home._**" I growled, noting the light of recognition in her eyes at my preferred language. Then, the huge school bell boomed out, a look of panic overtaking Ifrit's features.

"Oh no! ifrit must return to the kitchens to prepare the mistress's dinner! Forgive Ifrit, miss, but she really must go! if the mistress needs anything at all, just call for Ifrit!" and then, with a snap and a pop, ifrit fades away.

I sigh, "**_Well...it looks like I got myself a house elf..._**" I mutter, Elder Gryffindor nodding at me with an approving look on his face.

**...**

Well the dinner that ifrit prepared for me was more like a 5-course meal consisting of all my clan's delicasies. People watched with confused awe as I would finish one thing, and another woudl appear instantly. I'm sure that they didn't even know what half of was appeared was.

Smiling ruefully at my three friends, I continued eating all that appeared. Their mouths hung slightly open as they watched the many things pass across my plate, only to be consumed.

"She has the appetite of a troll!" I hear Ron whisper, and I mentally laugh at the grimace on Harry's face. Hermione elbows Ron in the ribs. I swallow my current bite and give them all a big smile. "Its true. In our culture; a big appetite is a healthy appetite. Ifrit must really know her stuff." I say, tucking in once again. They look at me curiously.

"Who's Ifrit?" Hermione inquires, eyeing a particularly off dish with distaste. i take another pause in my eating, the lioness growling, annoyed at the interruption of this delicious feast fit for a queen. "Ifrit's the house elf Dumbeldore gave to me." I say nonchalauntly, not comprehending the looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" I ask. Hermione looks to the boys. "Nothing, its just...well..." Ron starts. "We just didn't peg you for someone having a servant." Harry finishes for him. I shake my head, "No, no. Ifrit's more like a friend. She's free to do as she wishes. I didn't ask for her to serve me." Harry shook his head, "Oi, another wonky elf like Dobby." I give him a quizzical look. "Remind me to tell you some other time."

**...**

Leaning back, I pat my stomach. "Aah...That was an _excellent_ dinner! I haven't eaten this well since Grandma Marye's birthday!" The golden trio all crack smiles at this. "I swear Tanya, and I though Ron was bad. You ate enough to fill an elephant!" Hermione states, exhasperated. I almost mentioned that I've eaten elephant before, but stopped myself. Ron gave her a hurt look, "Oh come on Hermione! I'm a growing boy. I need all I can eat. _Tanya _on the other hand, just where does she put it all?!"

I stand up and turn to the side, displaying my thin profile. "What can I say? I have a very fast natural metabolism." I say, looking down and examining myself. They burst out laughing at this, leaving me very baffled. It was only the truth afterall.

A look of pain crossed Hermione's face, noticed only by me as we stood to go. We all began trekking to what I believed to be the Gryffindor House tower. Falling back a little, I motion for Hermione to do the same. "Go on ahead, guys." She said, waving them on. Shrugging, they kept walking, and Hermione turned to me.

"Yes?" she asked. I took a quick whiff of the air to confirm my hypothesis; The scent of apprehension, hormones, and blood permeated our surroundings. I smiled comfortingly at her. "How are your cramps?" I ask, quite tactlessly. She blushes, and even in the dim lighting, I could see it creep up her face.

"How did you know?" She muttered, obviously embarassed. I placed a hand on her shoulder, the lioness attempting to send her comfort. "You seemed to be in quite a bit of pain at dinner. I can show you how to relieve it without a potion, if you like? Its something the females in my clan do when they menstruate if they are not going to consummate." I offer.

A hopeful smile graced her face. "Oh that would be absolutely wonderful!" I nodded, motioning for her to follow. The longer we walked, the darker the corridors became due to the fading sunlight. It wasn't long before I felt Hermione's hand on my shoulder.

"Tanya, aren't you going to light your want?" I heard her ask timidly. Stopping, I mentally smack myself. Of course I could see. And of course, I wouldn't be lighting my wand. I sigh, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Its being repaired..." I say, gritting my teeth at the unforgivably human thing I was doing by being untruthful, "You could light yours though; would you please?"

I felt her move ahead, shuffling about for her wand I was sure. I suppressed as hiss as she lit the tip of her wand, wincing. "Tanya are you ok--...what?!" She gasped as she looked back. I know what she saw.

Her wand clattered to the ground, the undeniable reflection of my eyes shining more brightly than they had previously in Snape's office. Sighing,j I open my eyes all the way. I can smell her fear; and sense her insecurity.

"Hermione...is something wrong?" I ask. "Wrong?....is something wrong?! Tanya your eyes...they're glowing! Like....like the eyes of an animal! And you're asking me if anything is, wrong?!" she shouted, taking a step back.

"Hermione please, I can explain, but first you need to calm down. The entrance to my room is just around the corner. I promise I will tell you everything." I said, trying to calm her down. She looked at me, unsure. "That is...really unsettling...you know that...right?" She asked. I smile sheepishly. "Actually I don't. But I can't tell you why here. Come, we can speak in my quarters." I say. "I'm sure you'll have many questions.

I pick up her wand and hand it back to her, watching as she gingerly takes it. I smile at her reassuringly, and set off around the corner until we come to the Lion Tapestry. Godric's Lion looks from me to Hermione with a quirked brow. I shrug at him, "_**Eyes.**_" I say in explanation. He notices this and nods. Hermione's breath faltered at the gutteral sounds emmanating from me, so I continued quickly, "_**Panthera Leo.**_"

The tapestry softened into an entrance and I hustled Hermione through before she could go screaming down the halls. She went up quietly, the room filled with a warm light from the fireplace and the torches on the wall. She glanced around the room, rampant with curiosity. Her eyes then fell on the twin tapestry, beholding the Great Lion.

"Magnificent isn't he?...That is Godric Gryffindor, Hermione." I say, causing her to whirl around. I was taking off my uniform, longing to be free from its itchy confines. She looked at me funny. "Yes...he is..I've never read anywhere that he was an animagus...and what on earth are you doing?" I smile over at her. "Hermione. Have you ever read of a Great War between humans and beasts?" I ask, continuing to kick the shoes and socks from my feet. I watched her brows furrow as she thought for a moment. Then her face lightened. "I believe I have! In a book of magical legends. It was between Wizards and the brutal beasts that tried to take their magic, wasn't it?"

I had to remind myself that this was a human who read a human book with a human bias. However I could not suppress a snarl, spooking her. "Hermione, that is the war. But those were NOT the circumstances. The Animorphi were the ones who gave the magic to the humans in the first place! We were the ones attacked unjustly." I say with a snarl. The Gryffindor Lion was pacing his tapestry, equally disturbed by the information he was hearing. Hermione looked from the tapestry, to me, and back. "You mean to tell me that...Godric Gryffindor....the...the animorphi are real?! I thought they were only legends!" She exclaims, looking devastated at the though that her books were incorrect.

"No Hernione. We are very much real and alive. We were forced into hiding because the wizards attacked us. With the invention of the wand, we became little more than cubs. We never used our magic for offensive purposes. We didn't know how. The humans came in and slaughtered us. The great Elders moved us to remote places. Elder Gryffindor moved us to Africa to live on the serenghetti with others of our species. You cannot imagine what that is like. We are constantly hunted _still_. But only because humans mistake us for regular lions." I say. I can see her visibly shaking.

"That...thats terrible!...wait...you mean...Godric Gryffindor was....your elder? Who were the others?" She asks. "You know who they are, Hermione. This school was founded by them. This castle was the centerpiece of the animorphi metropolis. Each of the house founders was an animorphi. Haven't you ever wondered why each house has a respective animal? They are the animorphic forms. The four great clans. There are others, but the Great Four were the ones who built the world for them to live peacefully."

She sank to her knees, her mind trying to process all of this. After a few minutes she looked up, "You are the lion of Gryffindor then...aren't you?" I not. "Can...can you shift?" I nod again. She looks over to the tapestry again, the great lion looking down upon her, flicking his tail. "Hermione," I start, getting her attention, "This has to be kept from the others. If the wizarding world at large finds out that we still exist, theres no telling what they would do. We have been keeping our promise to the humans by releasing one female a century to keep the magic flowing in their veins. Also, a few venture out on their own to be amongst the humans." She tilts her head.

"Have you ever wondered why there are 'muggle borns' with no apparent reason why there is magic present?" she shakes her head yes, and I continue. "Well there you go. One of their parents has to be an animorphi or the offspring of an animorphi and a human. Granted, this doesn't always create a magical child. Especially with the quarter-morphi."

Her eyes widen, "I'm muggle born..." she whispered. I consider this, "I thought as much. One of your parents must have been pureblooded. You have quite the magical talent if I do say so myself." She smiles at this. "What about people like the Malfoys?" she inquires. I smirk, "He call himself a pureblood? He would be absolutely incorrect. The animorphi are the true purebloods. People like the Malfoys are only the decendants of the animorphi that consummated with humans, then the humans with the humans and so forth. So no, the Malfoys are not purebloods."

She absolutely beamed at me, then her face grew contemplative again, "So...what kind of animorphi is one of my parents?" She asks. I look to the Great Lion, who shrugs. "Who knows," I say, "But perhaps I may meet them over the holidays? I don't believe that they will be able to shift though, I'm afraid." I say. Her face falls and she looks at me, "Why not?"

"Because if we wear the skin of a human for too long, eventually we become stuck in this form. That is why Dumbledore granted me use of my ancestor's quarters. If I do not shift, then I will be trapped as a human; the lioness in my head suppressed until I die." I explain. She considers this. "That makes sense, I guess...are you one of the rogue animorphi that come to the human world to live?" is her next question. I smile at her, the air of melancholy about me, "No Hermione. I'm one of the females sent out to keep the pact that ended the first Great War."

She seemed to pity me, but had to then stifle a yawn. "Oh crikes! Its so late! I can't be caught out of the dormitory so late, I'll get detention!" She fussed. I put up a hand, and she stopped. "You may stay here tonight. I can have Ifrit bring some things for you. We can do exercises to rid you of menstrual pain in the morning." I offer. She breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you so much!"

I call for Ifrit, and she appears. "Oh good evening, mistress, and friend of my mistress!" She squeaks. I smile, "Good evening, Ifrit. That was a MARVELOUS dinner you made me! I'm very grateful! And this, is Hermione. Would you please bring some things from her dorm to here, please? She is staying the night. You may then come back here, I want you to stay in my room." I say. Her little body jitters. "Oh yes mistress! Thank you, thank you! Ifrit shall return with Miss Hermione's things, miss!" and with a pop, she disappears.

Hermione turns to me, "What a sweet little thing!" she says. I nod, grinning mischievously at her. Her look grows apprehensive, "...what are you up to?" she asks. I smile wider, "Have you ever seen a lion up close, Hermione?" I ask, hunching down onto all fours. "Oh no..." she whispers as I leap, shifting in mid air as I tackle her gently to the floor. Golden fur rips from my pores and covers my body, as I become long and lithe. My golden eyes shimmer with mirth as I stand over the shaken Hermione.

"Tanya! you...you're HUGE!" She gasps, taking in the full size of my lioness form. I back off and strike a prideful pose, head held high in the air. She gets to her knees and crawls forward. I trot towards her and place my muzzle in her hand. I can sense the sounds of Godric purring, the air vibrating gently. Hermione gets a kick out of petting a lion. Then another pop signals ifrit's arrival. A thick ball of orange fur hurdles between me and Hermione, hissing and spitting. I look down at the creature with amusement.

**_"Brave, little cousin. But no need to fear. I wasn't going to harm her. I invited her to stay the night here in my dorm."_** I growl to it. Looking at me distrustfully, the cat allows Hermione to lift him up. Ifrit places a pillow, blanket, and a fresh uniform on the floor at my feet, bowing low and graceful. I reach out a paw and pull her to my furry side, smearing my cheek against hers. **_"Great job, Ifrit. You may share a bed with me. I don't mind. Its much too big for a lion to have to themselves."_** I purr. She nods happily and goes to jump on the bed, curling up right away and closing her big, brown eyes. I shake my head and turn my attention back to Hermione and her cat.

Looking pointedly at her belongings, I believe she gets my message. "Good night, Tanya. I won't ever tell anyone about this. It can be our secret." She says assuringly, patting my side as she crawls into her blankets with the ginger cat. I watch the menagerie that has graced my room; a human, a cat, a house elf, and an animorphi...what a motley pride this would be. But still...it was nice to have someone other than adults know of this secret...someone I can relate to on a closer level than professionally. Grinning to myself, I leap onto my bed, curling around Ifrit and resting my head on my forepaws. I drift off to sleep with happy thoughts of having a pride of my own; and of a scent that takes me through the deepest forests and the highest clouds.

**...**

**Ta-daa! Dang this one took me FOREVER to write XD. Well here it is, read, review if you feel so inclined, and most of all, ENJOY!**

**Remember; any questions you may have, feel free to message me!**

**Thank You**

**~desertlioness**


End file.
